Ваш лев
В Lioden вы играете за короля своего прайда, прокачиваете его параметры, повышаете его уровень впечатления и получаете опыт. Только он может исследовать территорию, участвовать в разведении и т.д. Внешность Лев, выбираемый на старте игры, не будет иметь никаких особенных элементов окраса, но позже будет возможность приобрести предметы, изменяющие его внешний вид (но некоторые элементы окраса приобретаются только через разведение) — отметки (Markings). По умолчанию любой лев может иметь до 10 отметок разной прозрачности, но можно приобрести дополнительно 10 слотов отметок по 500 SB за каждый. Следует обратить внимание на то, что отметки из дополнительных слотов, перенесённые по наследству на львят, останутся в тех же слотах, и их придётся заново открывать. Все элементы окраса от обоих родителей могут перейти к детёнышу. Параметры Файл:Stats.png У льва, как и у львиц, есть свои параметры: Сила (Strength), Скорость (Speed), Выносливость (Stamina), Смекалка (Smarts), Ловкость (Agility) и Мастерство (Skill). Когда подчинённый лев становится королём прайда, он сохраняет все свои накопленные параметры. Существует множество способов повысить свои параметры: *'Повышение уровня'. С каждым новым уровнем лев, помимо повышения энергии до 100%, получает уровеньх2 параметров в сумме, случайно распределяемых между собой. *'Еда'. Некоторые виды еды дают дополнительные параметры, самые часто встречающиеся из подобных — Яичный желток и Соты. Полный список еды, добавляющей параметры, можно посмотреть здесь. *'Игра в Баоболл', доступная дважды в день, в сумме даёт 2-4 случайных параметра. *'Драки'. На странице другого льва в разделе Attack This Lion можно, помимо драки за территорию и опыт, атаковать льва ради мастерства и, при победе, получить до 12 мастерства за уровень. *'Повышение впечатления'. После получения последнего уровня впечатления, Предела мечтаний (Dreamboat), повышение уровня дает по 1 параметру в каждой категории, исключая мастерство. *'Спарринг'. Если у вас есть хотя бы один подчинённый лев (подросток или старше), за 10% энергии можно устроить с ним спарринг и получить опыт, уровень впечатления или параметры. Некоторые мутации могут влиять на параметры. Подробнее об этом можно узнать в статье Фертильность и мутации. Опыт Подчинённый лев, став королём, начинает с 1 уровня, даже если у него был больший уровень до этого. Уровень повышается от получения опыта (experience, EXP), в основном получаемого во время исследования. Львы могут получать опыт разными способами: *Бои с другими животными в исследовании. *Игра с особыми игрушками, например, с Огромными черепахами или Сломанными дронами. *Некоторые события во время исследования. *Спарринг с подчинёнными львами. *Драки со львами других игроков. Атака за опыт даёт больше всего опыта. *Во время некоторых ежемесячных событий доступны особые действия на опыт. В окошке Lion Stats, помимо параметров, можно увидеть ваш уровень (Level) и количество опыта (Experience), набранного/необходимого для получения следующего. Каждый раз, получая уровень, король получает параметры, количество которых равно уровню, помноженному на два (например, 5 уровень даст 10 параметров). Также более высокие уровни открывают новые области для исследования, что открывает новые события. Дополнительно ко всему этому, каждое повышение уровня восполняет энергию до 100%, так что разумно будет перед этим её потратить. Впечатление Уровень Впечатления (Impression) льва можно посмотреть, зайдя на его страницу. Чем выше уровень впечатления, тем больше шанс привлечь в прайд львицу во время исследования. Файл:Imp.png Существует 10 уровней Впечатления: *Едва заметный (Barely Noticeable) *Не особо впечатляющий (Not Very Impressive) *Не впечатляющий (Not Impressive) *Обычный (Average) *Слегка впечатляющий (Slightly Impressive) *Отчасти впечатляющий (Somewhat Impressive) *Впечатляющий (Impressive) *Очень впечатляющий (Very Impressive) *Крайне впечатляющий (Extremely Impressive) *Предел мечтаний (Dreamboat) Достигнув максимального уровня впечатления, вы можете поучаствовать в Розыгрыше особой львицы (Special Lioness Raffle), доступной на Перепутье (Crossroads). У этой львицы часто можно заметить новые отметки или базу окраса, сами же львицы меняются каждую неделю. Помимо всего этого, каждый новый уровень впечатления после достижения максимального даст вашему льву 5 параметров. Больше информации можно найти на странице Львицы. Услуги по разведению Король прайда — единственный лев, который может иметь потомство со львицами. Игроки могут выставить своего льва на услуги по разведению за SB или GB, чтобы другие игроки могли скрещивать своих львиц с ним. Для того, чтобы выставить своего льва на размножение, следует зайти на его страницу (нажав на его имя в меню справа) и прокрутить до окошка "Studding Services". Файл:Stud_self.png Здесь вы можете выставить свои требования: *Минимальную фертильность львицы (Minimum Lioness Fertility); *Количество SB (SB Amount); *Количество GB (GB Amount); *Тип оплаты (Payment Type) — требование обеих валют вместе (SB and GB) или одной из валют (SB or GB). *Описание дополнительных условией (Studding Rules). HTML не поддерживается. Если выставить в окошках обеих валют 0, лев будет недоступен для разведения. Если выставить 0 только в одном окошке, оплата будет приниматься только одной валютой. Если задать цену в обеих валютах, будут приниматься обе (как именно — зависит от типа оплаты). Если изменить окрас льва, добавив новые элементы или изменив старые, цена услуг по разведению сбросится на 0. Минимальная цена зависит от количества элементов окраса. Минимальная цена за одну отметку - 25 SB (например, если у вашего льва 2 отметки, минимальная цена будет 50 SB). Файл:Stud.png Услуги по разведению на странице льва. В неделю доступно только 15 слотов разведения (studding slors), т.е. только 15 львиц могут воспользоваться услугами одного льва. Каждый понедельник эти слоты сбрасываются до 15. Можно восполнить 3 слота дважды в неделю, использовав Cape Bulrush, который можно приобрести в Оазисе (Oasis). Услуги по разведению за предметы или какую-либо другую валюту официально на сайте не поддерживается. Отставка и наследники Достигнув возраста в 16 лет, ваш лев умрёт от старости, и игра автоматически перенесёт вас на страницу, где нужно будет выбрать нового Короля. Также после 15 лет он может добровольно уйти на покой. Впрочем, это можно сделать и до 15 лет, но в таком случае придётся заплатить 10 GB, а если же вы решите, что и новому Королю пора уйти в отставку менее, чем через месяц после предыдущего ухода, то игра запросит дополнительно 15 GB. Никакими другими способами ваш лев умереть не может: ни от голода, ни после проигрыша в бою. Если вы выберете отставку своего Короля, вам будет предложено три варианта: сохранить внешность старого Короля, оставить внешность вашего наследника или сгенерировать новую. Для выбора первых двух необходимо, чтобы в племени был подчинённый лев. Для того, чтобы ваш лев уступил своё место новому Королю и ушёл в отставку, нужно зайти на его страницу и нажать на кнопку "Retire your king?" в самом низу. Вас перекинет на страницу Retirement. Файл:Retirement.png Доступные опции: *Выбор наследника (Choose Male Heir). Здесь можно выбрать одного из подчинённых львов любого возраста в качестве наследника. *Выбор внешности прежнего Короля или же наследника. "Use the appearance of the chosen HEIR" позволяет сменить внешность нового Короля на внешность выбранного наследника. "Keep the appearance of my CURRENT MALE" позволяет перенести внешность старого Короля на нового. *Выбор имени (Rename). Как и у любого Короля, имя нового должно быть уникальным. Можно оставить имя прежнего Короля. *Генерация нового льва (Reroll). Отметив галочку напротив, вместо имеющегося наследника будет сгенерировано, как при регистрации, несколько новых львов. В таком случае у нового Короля будет лишь по 5 единиц параметров и только базовые окрасы (золотой, голубиный серый, розово-серый и т.д.). *Если лев младше 16 лет и вы готовы заплатить 10 GB для его отставки, следует поставить галочку напротив "I agree to this condition". После своей отставки Король стареет до 16 лет и становится Старейшиной. Через год, в 17 лет, он умирает и переносится в Династию Королей (King Dynasty). Это особый раздел для бывших Королей с почти таким же оформлением, только фон меняется на облака и у льва появляется нимб над головой. В Династии можно, помимо внешности, посмотреть параметры, уровень и карму, а также изменить биографию. Все декорации, которые были на Старейшине, после смерти возвращаются в инвентарь. У нового Короля сбрасывается до 0 карма, уровень и впечатление, но параметры остаются такими же, какими были у наследника. В прайде ничего не меняется. Если наследник старше 10 лет и 1 месяца, то, став Королём, его возраст сбросится до 8 лет. Если он младше 3 лет, то возраст поднимается до 3. Важно помнить, что мутации привязаны к параметрам, поэтому если переносить внешность прежнего Короля на нового, мутации всё равно будут учитываться те, что есть у наследника. Если вы планируете ждать до 16 лет Короля, подготавливайте наследника заранее — после Rollover'а на 16-й год вашего льва, вас перенесёт на страницу отставки, и, пока вы не выберете наследника, доступ будет только к чату. То есть нельзя будет ни купить льва, ни поменять пол львице-наследнику. Характер Характер вашего льва можно найти рядом со впечатлением. Этот параметр даёт уникальный бонус, будь то дополнительный опыт в боях или же способность восстанавливать себе энергию. Файл:Pers.png Также не менее важно то, что характер короля может конфликтовать с характером членов прайда, что отразится на скорости падения их настроения. Характер категории Evil конфликтует с характером категории Good, а Snarky — с Kind. Так же и наоборот, если характер львицы или подчинённого льва совпадает с характером вашего льва, уменьшаться настроение будет медленней всего. Все другие сочетания характеров (например, Evil - Snarky и т.д.) никак не будут влиять на настроение, но исключением является характер Одиночка (Loner), имеющий свой уникальный бонус. У Змеи Личности, находящейся на Перепутье, можно приобрести маски, позволяющие изменить характер льва. Категория:Прайд